


In the Beginning- A Chuck & Amara Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backwards poems, Bad Poetry, Gen, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, chuck & amara, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: So I was watching the end of S11 of SPN for the first time and then, well...this happened. Basically just draws on the backstory mentioned throughout the season by the two godly siblings- Chuck created humanity, Amara didn't like it. All there is to say, really.I didn't take long to write or edit it so I hope it's okay!





	In the Beginning- A Chuck & Amara Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just to let you know, up-down is Chuck's POV and down-up is Amara's :) no punctuation changes but there probably should be some bc it can be a little confusing to read I think :/ we'll see!

 

_ In the beginning _

_ There was just us _

_ What it was like... _

_ Don’t you remember? _

_ Loneliness. _

_ You called it _

_ Living but _

_ Just the two of us _

_ In this world... _

_ Emptiness _

_ So I created _

_ Something else _

_ But you wanted _

_ Me all to yourself _

_ You had _

_ To ruin everything _

_ Why did you have _

_ Such a grudge against those creatures _

 

_ I developed _

_ This Earth, with  life _

_ They’re special, they’re different   
You wouldn’t shut up _

_ Couldn’t accept it _

_ I _

 

_ Love you but _

_ I always knew you wanted them to _

_ Feel darkness and pain _

_ You never wanted them to _

_ Get in the way _

_ You never wanted them to even _

_ Exist. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that little, well, whatever that was. (sorry the last word makes absolutely no sense when read backwards, I'm not really sure how I could fix that)  
> On a side note I finally found a book of reversible fairy tale-themed poems that I bought years ago! I thought it was donated to my younger cousin but it was in my bookcase the whole time I was searching the house XD  
> So now I can remember where I first learned about backwards poems (the book calls them “reverso poems” and has a LOT more punctuation changes than mine)
> 
> Oh also I finished S11 actually which is awesome and I can’t wait to start 12!! So much is going to happen, I can tell already...


End file.
